dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Saitama vs Chuck Norris
Description Wh-What? How'd you do that? That's impossible! Intro No rules! Just bloodshed! DBX! Overpowered! Saitama was walking home from a supermarket when he spots a man kicking down buildings because he felt like it. "Hey, you shouldn't go around doing that." Upon closer inspection, The One Punch Man discovered that this man was Chuck Norris, of whom he had heard tales of his logic-bending power. Just to be sure: "Hey, you're that Chuck Norris guy, right?" Chuck turned his head and nodded. "You seem like you could finally give me a good fight. Besides, I have to stop you since you're doing all this damage to the city." Chuck turned around and got into a combat position. Shit was about to go down. Here we go! Chuck made the fist move by pulling out dual Uzis and firing them at the Hero for Fun. As the shots were enhanced by Chuck Norris' power, Saitama actually felt them, and raised his arms to block midway through the barrage of gunfire. Becuase they were being fired by Chuck Norris, the guns had infinite ammo, a fact Saitama recalled in that moment and flexed his chest, causing a shockwave that disperses the gunfire and knocks the guns out of Chuck's hands. Chuck then runs up to Saitama at high speed and repeatedly punches him, doing little bits of damge with each strike. Saitama retaliates by hitting Chuck with a casual punch to the chest, sending Carlos back a considerable distance. The air from the punch pulverized all the remaining structures that weren't previously destroyed by Chuck prior to the battle. Chuck returned to where Saitama was and they traded blows, their fists clashing and causing immense devastation, unleashing shickwaves that caused the Earth to shake and leaving a deep crater where they stood. They seemed even in their fistfight until Saitama was suddenly hit with a third fist; the one underneath Chuck's beard. Annoyed, Saitama used Serious Consecutive Side Hops to fool Chuck with after-images just long enough to be able to assault him with Consecutive Normal Punches. The attack sent Chuck flying through a skyscraper and across the entire planet. When Saitama expected him was to land back where he previously was, he was instead surprised by a steamroller falling on him. Chuck then punched the steamroller 26257354753467544758959957464956354 times, after which it exploded with enough power to destroy most of the Milky Way. With no more Earth, the two overpowered fighters floated in space and engaged into figting positions once again. Their fists clash, unleashing a shockwave that exploded stars and shakes the entire universe they're fighting inside of. Their clash continues until Chuck punches Saitama to a distant star system, where he grabs a star by the solar flare and hurls it back at Chuck, who explodes it just by looking. Saitama jumps and lands back at Chuck's position in a quarter of a Planck instant and attempts to knee hi in the chest. Just before the attack connected, Carlos took of his shirt and allowed the energy of the assault to be absorbed by his chest and added to his own already immense power. He then kicked Saitama in the stomach, which drew saliva from his mouth. The Caped Baldy retaliated by punching him in the face with a significant percentage of his power, which chips one of his teeth. Starting to loose energy, the both used their strongest attacks: Saitama unleashed his Serious Strike and Chuck Norris used his Roundhouse Kick. The attacks collided: their full power distorting space and time as a white flash overtakes the screen. After the flash ends, Saitama, along with a black hat, are seen floating in a dark, empty void of nothingness. The Universe had been annihilated. Saitama sighs and uses another full power Serious Strike to create a Big Bang. (Tens of billions of years later) After recreating the Universe and waiting for it to return to the state it was prior to it's destruction, the world was finally the same again. After going to a supermarket, he was walking home when he spots a man kicking down buildings because he felt like it. "Hey, you shouldn't go around doing that." Upon closer inspection, The One Punch Man discovered that this man was Chuck Norris, of whom he had heard tales of his logic-bending power. Just to be sure: "Hey, you're that Chuck Norris guy, right?" Chuck turned his head and nodded. "You seem like you could finally give me a good fight. Besides, I have to stop you since you're doing all this damage to the city." Chuck turned around and got into a combat position. Saitama got a sense of Deja Vu.... DBX Category:Cropfist Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Only themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Male Vs Male Category:Fistfight Category:DBXs with Music